From the Heart
by xoxoEdward Elricxoxo
Summary: An AU where Levi becomes the father he'd never thought he'd be
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Wow, it's been like almost two years since I've updated anything here. Oops. Well, I'm super into attack on titan now and I thought of this random AU story that I hope you'll like. I'm kinda rusty with my writing so I hope it's decent. Enjoy~**

**© Hajime Isayama**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Nobody ever said life was fair. Innocent people are killed by the actions of stupid people daily. There's not a thing anyone can do about it.

Levi sighed. The traffic seemed to stretch out across the highway for miles. _Today of all days... Just my luck._ He glanced over at the passenger seat occupied by a bouquet. It would all be worth it though, he reasoned with himself with a faint smile.

By the time Levi made it home the stars were shining in the night sky and the moon could be seen high above. He ran his hand through his raven colored hair and smoothed out any wrinkles in his clothing.

"I'm home." Levi waited a moment. No answer. Strange. Usually he was greeted by a beautiful red head girl. He tried again, louder. Still no reply.

Levi's stomach flopped. This was unlike her. "Petra." He finally said. Where was she?

The man tried to remain calm. He sat down on the couch and turned on the news. "She's just running late," He reasoned. Then he saw it. When he looked up at the TV the first thing he saw was his lover's face.

"...one of the victims in a multiple vehicle collision identified: Petra Ral," he heard the reporter say. But...that couldn't be right. There was no way. Petra was supposed to be home with him. They were supposed to be celebrating their one year anniversary together. She couldn't have made her ascent from earth. Her time wasn't, couldn't be over.

Levi shut off the television. He couldn't handle it anymore. The man collapsed onto his couch and just stared. His life at that moment had come crashing down. Tears slid down his cheek for the first time in years. He had no choice but to accept the circumstances. He had a funeral to plan.

It wasn't too much later that Levi discovered that their close friends Gunter Schultz, Eld Jinn, and Oluo Bozado had also been in that pile-up. _I should be with them, _thought Levi. _Why am I still here when they're gone?_

By now Levi thought he was used to death. He was in a gang in his youth after all. No, he couldn't compare that with how he was feeling now. The people who tended to die were the nameless faces of his gang, people he cared little for. These people, though. These were people he opened up to and now they were gone in an instant.

"Levi!" A familiar voice called.

Levi and his good friend Erwin, the man who removed Levi forcefully from his gang life and pushed him towards a better life, turned to see a brunette running towards them with her usual enthusiasm. "Good lord, don't you know this is a funeral?" Levi hissed.

Hanji blushed. Of course she did, she was just naturally energetic, even at the worst times. Had they been meeting now under normal circumstances the two would have been spouting insults at each other.

With a roll of the eyes Levi asked, "Did you need something?"

"I was just going to tell you sorry for your loss," Hanji mumbled.

Petra was to be lowered into the ground soon but Levi had a special request. He requested a moment with the casket open, it was a closed casket due to extensive injuries to her face. The funeral director allowed it, anyone who didn't wish to see was asked to turn away. Petra's face was the first thing Levi noticed. Though the funeral home attempted to fix and clean away any blemishes the crash may have left behind Levi could see the bruising and scarring. Her nose appeared to be broken. This wasn't how Levi would remember her, though, he'd remember her as the beautiful young woman he had fallen head over heels for.

Levi pulled something out of his coat pocket. A little box. In his other hand he held the bouquet he had for her for their anniversary. _Petra…_ Levi opened the box revealing a ring. He was going to ask for her hand in marriage that night. The least he could do now is have closure in putting the ring on her finger and giving her the flowers. He hated that this was goodbye. Levi gave the okay and they closed the casket to resume the service.

Levi bit his lip as she was lowered. _Goodbye…_

A couple days passed. Levi hadn't talked to anyone since the funeral. He'd taken off work. He was a mess. Levi went through Petra's belongings, memories flooding back to him. As he looked through photo albums and letters one such memory stuck out the most.

"Levi," Petra looked up at him with large, wondering eyes.

"Yes?"

"Do you want kids?"

Levi choked. "Do I want what?"

Petra laughed. "Not now, but in the future."

"I might consider it," Levi grumbled.

Petra wrapped her arms around Levi's waist and smiled, "I know I do."

Levi patted Petra's head. "Well you need to finish school first. We don't have the means to take care of a child."

With a playful shove at Levi, Petra said, "I know that. Cut me a break, it's my last year at university."

Levi wanted to fulfill her wish but she was gone. What could he really do?

"Have you ever thought about adoption?" Erwin asked.

Levi crinkled his nose. Well, he did ask his trusted friend for an opinion of what he should do. "She always wanted kids. I suppose this is the only way I can honor that wish."

"I'll come with you, it'll be fine."

The next day Levi and Erwin walked into the orphanage, earning a funny look from the receptionist. She cleared her throat. "Can I help you?"

"I'd like to adopt a child," Levi said.

"Are you two together?"

Levi blushed, scowling at this audacious woman. "Only in that he drove me here," He spat.

The woman flinched. Even though she was much larger in width and height than Levi she couldn't help but be intimidated. "O-oh, well right this way," she said. She got up from her chair to lead the men to a room where there were kids playing. "Take as long as you need."

Levi groaned. It was so loud. _These brats are like animals. Why did I let myself get talked into this? _

In one corner a bald boy and a girl with long brown hair play fought. In another a boy with two toned hair played with a little black haired boy. Levi watched as one especially tall black haired child peered over a wall of blocks and his friend rammed into it to knock it down. A blonde boy read to himself while a girl with a red scarf wrapped to her nose sat alone and looked out the window. None of these children struck a chord with Levi, though.

"Hi mister." Where did this kid come from? Levi hadn't noticed him among all the other children.

"Who are you?" Levi asked.

"I'm Eren," the boy said with pride, his green eyes lighting up with joy. "Are you going to adopt me?" He grinned.

The nerve of this kid, to think he's more special than all the others. "I guess we'll see. I must be leaving now." Levi got up. He looked at Erwin. "Let's go."

"You didn't have to be like that to the kid, Levi," Erwin said when they were out of earshot.

"Spare me the lecture," Levi said.

Levi couldn't help but think of that kid as he laid in bed last night. All the other kids just played and didn't pay attention to the fact that there was a chance they would be adopted. Maybe if they had his face would have scared them away anyways. That kid though. Eren.

"You want Eren?" The receptionist asked.

"Is there a problem?"

"No problem. I just need you to fill out this paper work."

Levi just knew there was something this woman was hiding. He was going to ask but decided against it. This was a kid they were talking about. How much trouble could he be?

When everything was all set Eren was called out. "Eren, this is your new father."

"I remember you," The boy grinned.

Eren raised his arms, wanting to be picked up. Levi ignored the gesture. "Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm back with chapter two~ I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

"Eren!" Levi could hear the child's footsteps coming down the hall.

Within no time Eren was in front of his foster father. "Yes sir?"

"What the hell is this?" Levi was pointing to a puddle of soda on the living room carpet. He thought he could trust the kid with a drink while he was cooking, now he second guessed himself.

Eren didn't react to the use of the word hell, it'd only been about a week since the eight year old had been adopted and swearing had already been a common thing around him. "I accidentally knocked my drink over," the boy admitted.

Levi grimaced. "Just clean it up."

"I'm sorry." The boy looked up at his father, jutting out his lower lip, quivering. "I won't do it again."

"No, you won't." Levi tossed Eren a damp rag and said, "Dab, don't rub. You can have dinner when you're done."

"Yes sir." His food was cold by the time he finished. It was punishment for disobeying his new father's biggest rule, keeping the house clean, or at least cleaning any mess he made. Eren made a note of not making a mess like that again for fear of going to bed without eating next time.

"You're doing dishes, too," Levi told him. Eren started in on those when the doorbell rang. Levi answered the door.

"Hanji?" He asked in shock. "What're you doing here uninvited?"

"You adopted my patient," She answered. "I have weekly appointments with Eren."

Hanji was a child therapist. Her main focus was children who witnessed or even committed horrible acts. Levi couldn't help but wonder what the case was for Eren. Or why this was the first time he was hearing about Eren and him needing therapy. "Eren, you have someone here to see you."

"But the dishes-"

"I'll finish them," Levi said and left the two to their session.

"Now Eren, where did we leave off last session?"

"When I killed those three thugs."

Levi overheard what Eren said from the kitchen. _That child did what? _

"Right. Why did you do that? Do you understand what death is?"

The boy quivered, staring at the coffee table in the living room. "Of course I understand death, my dad, my real dad, was a doctor," He was speaking through clenched teeth. "We were on our way to a house call when those three bastards killed my friend's parents and almost took her away."

"Did you feel any resentment?"

"They didn't deserve to live after what they did."

Levi couldn't believe what he was hearing. This was a side of the child he adopted he hadn't seen yet. It was frightening even to him.

"Where is your _real_ father now?"

Eren banged on the table. "Not here!"

Levi rushed into the living room to see shattered glass everywhere. His glass top coffee table destroyed. Eren's hands bleeding. Eren didn't seem to notice, now breathing heavy.

Heavensknew how Hanji managed to keep her cool. "That'll complete today's session," She said. "Levi, I'll pay for a new table. I think I may have stressed him out too much with my questions."

"I'd say," Levi muttered. He looked at Eren. "Go wash your hands while I clean this up." Eren nodded and went off to the kitchen to clean himself up. When Levi finished cleaning up the glass he met Eren with a first aid kit. "I didn't realize you had such a temper."

"Sorry."

"Don't be, it's natural," Levi said, wrapping Eren's hand tightly with gauze. "You just have to learn to control and express it better."

When both hands were wrapped up good Levi sent Eren to bed. He forgot Hanji never left and flinched when he saw her in the living room. "Aren't you going home?"

"You're scared of Eren aren't you." It wasn't a question. Hanji could sense the anxiety Levi was trying to hide.

"What reason would I have to he scared of that brat?"

"You heard what we were talking about. You're afraid he'll get out of control and kill you too."

"I'm not afraid."


	3. Chapter 3

**An: Damn guys I'm sorry I haven't updated in two weeks. Been busy. Had writers block. Depression. Stress. I'm here now though. ~ to be honest...I'm not sure what I wrote. This isn't gonna be the chapter that stands out.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Levi sat at the table with his cup of tea. Thinking. It had been a long night. His foster son is a psychopath. One of his close friends is his son's therapist. What else didn't he know?

He heard footsteps getting closer to the dining room. Didn't he tell Eren to go to bed? "What do you need?" Levi asked before the boy even made it inside.

Eren flinched. He stood in front of Levi toying with his shirt and focusing his gaze on Levi's chin. "I can't sleep."

Levi sighed and walked to the refrigerator. He pulled the jug of milk and poured some into a glass that he then threw into the microwave. Levi handed Eren the warm drink and said "This should help."

Eren took a seat next to Levi and took a drink. He bit his lip. "U-uh?" Levi acknowledged Eren with his eyes. Looking down he continued, "Can I sleep with you tonight? Just this once?"

With a sigh Levi stood up. He was too tired to do the few dishes there. Levi tossed his cup into the sink with a grimace and said, "Finish that and c'mon."

Eren nodded and finished his drink in a gulp and followed Levi. Levi's bedroom was spotless. There wasn't a single wrinkle in the blankets on Levi's bed, making Eren hesitant to wriggle in. He did notice one thing out of place though. A picture frame turned down on the night stand.

"I'll fix it for you." Eren reached out to pick up the frame. Just as he did he received a quick swat on the hand.

"Don't," was all Levi said.

Eren was too stunned for tears or to even yelp when he was smacked. He was almost too afraid to ask what he had done. He lay next to Levi in bed; the man was turned away from him. "Why don't you want it to stand up?" Asked Eren.

"You shouldn't touch other people's things, brat." There was something different about Levi's voice, it was almost shaky.

"I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing all of the time dammit."

Eren flinched. Now what had he done? When someone does something wrong aren't they supposed to apologize?

"Just go to sleep."

He couldn't obey. There was still one question he had to ask before the night was over and he could actually sleep "D-dad?"

"What now?"

It was eating away at him. He had to ask or he wouldn't find peace in that house. Eren took a deep breath. "Do…do you hate me?"

Levi was silent. Eren's eyes filled with tears. Of course Levi hated him. He'd spend a long time in that orphanage and no one adopted him or his friends. Why would he think he would ever be loved, or at the very least liked, by anyone from the outside?

"No," The man's voice finally came.

That was what Eren needed to hear, even if the response was delayed. His body trembled. He was smiling as he cried now.

He took care getting out of bed, not wanting to wake the boy. Levi lifted the picture frame he desperately didn't want the boy to see. "I don't know what I'm going to do, Petra. I don't have any experience. I don't have a clue what I'm doing." Picking up the frame he wondered _what would you do?_

She would love Eren and try to help him, Levi concluded. The thought of abandoning him wouldn't have crossed his mind for a second. She wouldn't have hesitated for a second to answer Eren's question, the answer would have been no in a heartbeat. In fact she would have quickly added how silly a question that was.

Levi set the frame back down and made his way back into bed. Starting now he would he more involved in Eren. He had to trust that Eren wasn't a danger and trust that Hanji was helping the boy sort himself out. If he expected them to hold up their end of the deal he'd have to play his part as father.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Ugh I'm SOOOO sorry this took as long as it did. I have a ton of excuses but they're just that: excuses. The main one is writer's block, though, if you can at least let that one slide ;3; I'm here now though. I like most of this chapter, but I also think it kind of dragged on. I'm trying to tell myself that I write fanfiction to polish my writing skills but dammit if I'm publishing to then it should be better and you guys deserve so much better. Sorry ;n;**

* * *

Chapter 4

Sleep was never a friend of Levi's, one could tell by the ridiculously dark circles under his eyes and his constant state of annoyance. When he heard Eren sobbing in his sleep and felt him thrashing around, tearing the sheets off of his side of the bed in the process, he supposed it at least had one benefit. He shook Eren. "Oi, Eren."

"Ngh?" Eren opened his eyes to see a concerned Levi through his tears. It was just a dream. _Just a dream._

Levi brushed away a tear, he flinched when the boy threw his arms around his waist. Levi stroked the Eren's back until he was able to talk.

"You can't ever leave me…" Eren choked on his words, tears still streaming down his face. "Please." His grip tightened. "I don't ever want to go back to the streets. It was awful there."

Levi's eyes widened slightly. Having grown up on the streets himself he knew all too well why the boy never wanted to go back. Of course at the time he didn't mind, he didn't have time to. He was too busy trying to live. No. Survive. _You don't live on the streets, you survive._ "I wouldn't send you to the streets no matter what idiotic thing you might do," Levi said. "I wouldn't send my worst enemy to the streets, it's filthy out there."

Eren let out a soft giggle. He had no idea Levi had a comforting side, much less a sense of humor. It was…nice. It wasn't long before Eren stopped his sniffling and released Levi from his death grip, smiling up at Levi. "Thank you," He said.

With a ruffle to his son's hair he said, "Get some sleep, Eren. You don't wanna look like hell in the morning." The boy nodded and lied back down. Levi cringed at the sheet that was stripped from Eren's side of the bed. He took a deep breath. _I'll fix it in the morning _he told himself and lied down too. His eyes drooped and the noise in his head stopped for a while.

The alarm blared in Levi's ear. He could've sworn he had just drifted off, how was it already morning? "Fuck!" He yelled and smashed the off button on the alarm.

Between the alarm and Levi's outburst, Eren was startled awake. "I-I'm up!" He announced.

"Hurry up and get dressed for school, brat," Levi ordered. He watched the boy jump out of bed and rush to his room. Levi dressed himself in seconds and fixed the bed, which placed a sense of peace inside him. _Perfect._

"I'm ready," Eren called.

Levi met Eren in the hallway, giving him a good look over. He sighed. "Come here." Levi led Eren to the bathroom and grabbed a brush.

"O-ow! That hurts."

"Maybe if you'd done it yourself it wouldn't hurt so much. This will teach you to brush your hair from now on." When Eren's hair was to his liking he had a new order for the boy. "Now wash your face."

"Yes sir."

Levi gagged, waving his hand in front of his face. "And while you're at it, brush your teeth. It smells like a dog took a shit in your mouth."

It took time but finally the boys were ready to leave the house. The drive to Eren's school was on the way to Levi's job at the dry cleaner's, which he thanked the God he didn't believe in for small favors because morning traffic was a bitch. "Behave," Levi ordered at the car ramp. Eren didn't reply, he wasn't about to start making promises.

Eren might've been able to say that he behaved at school. That is, until a group of bullies thought it would be fun to pick on the smallest kid in his grade.

"Hey!" Eren shouted. "Leave him alone!"

"Or what, Jaeger?" Their ring leader scoffed. He walked up to Eren and gave him a shove. "What're you gonna do, huh?" Eren gritted his teeth and balled up his fists so tight that his knuckles were as white as bone. "Does this make you mad?" Another shove. What happened next was a blur. Eren's body moved on it's own. His fist made contact with the other boy's nose, blood gushing onto his knuckles.

All the attention shifted from the boy now cowering in the corner to Eren whose face switched from wide eyed surprise to a conceited grin. "Alright, if you all want a fight, I'll give it to you."

There were only three boys. Piece of cake. They charged at Eren who kicked the one in front of him in the shin and flipped another back first onto the last. _These guys are pretty weak. They must have some sort of complex picking on the smallest kid in back. _Eren thought. He walked over the small blonde boy in the corner. "Hey, you okay—Armin? You go to this school too?!" Eren helped his friend up.

"Saving me again. It's like old times." Armin tilted his head, a small smile on his face.

Eren patted the boy's back, chuckling. "You say it like I left the orphanage years ago, it's only been about a month you know."

"Still feels like forever."

Eren laughed again. Then he looked at Armin, something in his head clicking. "If you're here and not at the school by the orphanage…you were adopted? Good for you!"

Armin nodded. "I'm still getting adjusted but it's great. They travel a lot so they have lots of stories to tell me. Oh, and they have a huge library of books. Eren, it's amazing."

"I'm happy for—"

"Oi! Did you do this, Jaeger?"

Eren flinched. Why did it seem like _everyone_ addressed him by his last name. He looked up to see his teacher, Mr. Shadis, looking down at him and shrunk where he stood. "This" was the pile of whimpering bullies. "E-eh yeah."

"See me after school for detention, Jaeger!" Armin squeaked causing Mr. Shadis to focus on him now. "What was that, Arlert?"

Armin took a breath. "I-I said Eren did it to protect me. They were picking on me, sir."

"I see. You have detention too," Mr. Shadis snapped.

"That isn't fair!"

"Wanna make it the whole week?"

"N-no sir," Armin said before Eren could open up his big mouth.

Detention was beyond boring. There was no talking, no sleeping, not even writing. They were pretty sure that even if one of them so much as coughed their time would be extended. The boys stared at Mr. Shadis. Mr. Shadis stared back. It was an hour long staring contest.

The timer on Mr. Shadis' desk went off. Sweet freedom. "You're free to go."

Eren was up out of his seat before Shadis even opened his mouth. "C'mon, Armin!" He grabbed the other boy's arm and dragged him out.

Levi was waiting at the car ramp. "And what took you so long? School ended an hour ago." Looking at the floor Eren mumbled something. "What?"

"I had detention with Armin."

Levi sighed. "What did you do?"

"He was being bullied. I couldn't let him be bullied, I had to do something. "

The man shook his head. "Alright, just get in the car." He looked at Armin. "Oi, where's your ride, kid?"

Armin fumbled with shirt. "U-uh, I don't know. My babysitter should be here soon, I think."

"You think?" His answer was an unconvincing nod. "Where are your parents at?"

"O-oh, on one of their trips. They couldn't take me cause of school and all."

"I only asked where they were at." Levi sighed. _I can't believe I'm about to ask this. _"Want to come home with us?"

"I-I have to call my parents!" Levi nodded knowingly and handed the boy his cell. It was a short phone call, mostly yes' a no's after Armin asked the question. Finally the boy handed the cell back. "They said it was okay."

"Alright, get in."

Armin grinned, sliding in next to Eren who returned the expression. "Thank you, sir."

"Mhm."


End file.
